


A Loaded Gun Complex (Cock it and Pull it)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingering, Harry has wonderful eyes, I don't know what else to tag, I guess so, Kinda, Louis doesn't want to dance, Louis isn't really looking for a shag, M/M, PWP, Palming, Partaaayyy, Should I tag the sex?, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, but for the convenience of this fic he's a bottom, but he does, but he gets one, club, hey louis is a top, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to ignore the man staring at him from across the club. It's kind of hard, though, when he's just really fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loaded Gun Complex (Cock it and Pull it)

Louis was really just looking for a night of fun, honest.  
  
He reluctantly agreed to go to the new club that was opening up only one city over because according to his best friend, Niall, he needed to "let loose" and "just have a bit of fun" and "take the goddamn stick out of his arse for Christ's sake." Of course, Louis didn't think that at all, because he had plenty of fun on his own, thank you very much.  
  
But who was he to resist a good lads night out every once in awhile, right?  
  
Niall was sitting on the edge of Louis' bed, waiting for him to get dressed properly. Him, Zayn and Louis really hadn't been out together in awhile. Often, they all piled themselves on Louis' couch and watched whatever shit entertainment was on that day. It was always good company, because although they would never admit it sober, they loved each other. They always had each other's backs and it whether they were watching TV, at a party, or some abandoned bowling alley on a Tuesday afternoon (Louis' GPS had broken down and led him in the wrong direction), they always had a good time.  
  
So as Louis finally settled on a dark blazer, dark jeans that were much too snug for his liking, and a dark T-shirt, and his Vans ("I'm not wearing those fucking boots, Niall" "You'll look so good!" "I'm wearing my Vans") they were headed out. Of course, Louis had to take one last look in the mirror at the hair he had decidedly styled up into what Zayn liked to call "A cinnamon bun," they were out the door. On the way there, Zayn assured the both of them that he knew the bartender _and_ the bouncer, and the owner, so there was no way they weren't getting in.  
  
"Is it that one Liam guy you like so much?" Niall asked, sounding a lot more innocent than he should've as Zayn turned the car on and started driving.  
  
Zayn shrugged, eyes on the road, "He's alright." Louis fondly rolled his eyes because everyone and their grandmother knew that Zayn had a thing for Liam. How Liam didn't know...Well, he was far too caught up in his own world. Not that he was egotistical or anything, he was just a bit too innocent for his own good, which was painfully ironic considering he worked as a bouncer at some high-end night club. Either way it was entertaining watching Zayn awkwardly flirt with Liam when Liam just talked to him like normal, as if the word "flirt" wasn't even in his dictionary.  
  
"What about you, Louis? Looking to pick up some fit guy while we're there?"  
  
Louis' heart skipped a beat for a second because, no, he was not looking to pick anyone up. He was just going to have a fun night with his friends: Have a few drinks, get a bit drunk, and maybe break a few tables.  
  
"Right, 'cause the last time I went home with some random guy, that worked out _great,"_ Louis stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He did one time go home with a very fit guy on a late Saturday night. They were both piss drunk and by the time they got back to the house, the guy had gotten extremely angry for no reason Louis could recall, and rather than having sex, Louis ended up running for his life for two blocks and then hailing a cab. So, yeah. He wasn't overly fond of going home with random guys. Not that he was against one night stands, but they ended up just not being his thing.  
  
The car was silent for a second, and Louis knew that they were both remembering Louis calling Niall at two in the morning because he was afraid to sleep alone that night.  
  
"But, hey, we're just there to have fun, right? Lad's night out!" Louis said, lifting the spirits of the rest of the group. They all cheered and before anything else could be said, they turned the radio on, blasting "Uptown Funk" as they pulled into the already-packed club. They got out of the car and headed into the queue, moving through the line of people and ignored the shouts of "What the fuck?" and "Why don't they have to wait in line?" and surprisingly only one "Fuck you, mate!" and met with the bouncer.  
  
Zayn hugged Liam as soon as he approached him while Louis and Niall settled for handshakes. Liam let them right in, complimenting Zayn's appearance in the process, leaving him completely speechless and flustered. Once inside, Louis' eyes immediately fell upon a man all the way across the room. He didn't know why he locked onto the man so quickly, because besides the fact that the man was extremely fit, Louis didn't recognize him at all. And if Louis had a bit of trouble taking his eyes off of the beautiful man with green eyes and curly hair, then that was really only something he needed to know. Louis wouldn't even have thought twice about it, except for the fact that when the man made eye contact with him, a spark of familiarity shot through him. He didn't know why, because as previously stated, Louis had never seen this man before. Surely, he would remember a face like that. The man across the way seemed to think the same thing, though, because he stared at Louis intently, not even breaking eye contact when he took a sip of his drink.  
  
Louis looked away, blushing for no real reason. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt a strange connection to the man that made him want to march right over there and learn everything about him. He wasn't going to do that, though, because he hardly knew the man's name and suddenly he really wanted a drink.  
  
"I'm going to the bar. Coming with?" Louis shouted to Niall, trying to be heard over the music. Zayn had already disappeared but it didn't bother either of them because Zayn always seemed to do that when they went out to a place as crowded as this. Niall nodded before following Louis over to the bar, ordering two drinks. Louis sat there for a few minutes, being left alone after some girl with pink hair asked Niall to dance. Of course, Niall was the people person of all people persons, so why would he say no? It didn't bother Louis that no one had really given him a second glance (well, actually quite a few people made lusty eyes toward him but no one had approached him yet, so he didn't count it) because he didn't want to think of anyone else tonight. He was just out to have fun. That's all.  
  
Obviously, he was absolutely not acknowledging the fact that The Man With The Eyes had been staring at him ever since he walked in. It should've made Louis uncomfortable, but it didn't. It should've made Louis feel self-conscious, but it didn't. To have someone as fit as that staring at him like the was the only think worth looking at, definitely boosted his confidence to say the least. So after a few more drinks and realizing that The Man With The Eyes wasn't going to stop looking at him, Louis decided to at least return the favor. He started staring at the other man through the mass of people and before he knew it, they were both giving each other knowing smiles. Which, of course, was odd because Louis had never felt this attached to a complete and utter stranger in his life. His train of thought was soon broken, though, when Niall came up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Come dance with us!"  
  
"Niall-"  
  
"Right now, Tommo, c'mon. You're going to dance and you're going to have fun," Niall demanded as he guided Louis through the sea of people to where he and the pink-haired girl were just dancing. Much to Louis' dismay, he started dancing because it was a good song, and he was starting to get bored, and well, who could refuse Niall? He was actually starting to get really into the music when he felt a pair of hands grip his waist from behind and he wondered if Niall was starting to get all touchy-feely.  
  
He turned around to see that, no, actually it wasn't Niall. It wasn't Zayn or Liam either (where are those two?) but it was The Man With The Eyes who was actually much more fit up close. Louis was actually quite surprised that he wasn't shoving this man off of him, rather, he enjoyed the contact. Louis normally didn't like physical contact that much, so there was something to be said about that. Whether Louis blamed it on the alcohol or not was a different story.  
  
The Man With The Eyes leaned down, pressing his lips against Louis' ear, and besides the intense heat of the room, he shivered.  
  
"You're so fucking fit," The man whispered. Louis kept his hands against the man's chest and would be lying if he said that his raspy and deep voice didn't go straight to his dick.  
  
"What's your name?" The man asked as he started kissing down Louis' neck.  
  
"L-Louis," He responded, feeling like an idiot for not being able to keep his composure. Nevertheless, the man smirked against his neck and then brought his face up so they were eye-to-eye.  
  
"I'm Harry," The man finally said, and Louis decided the name suited him quite well. As he concluded his statement, another song came on and Louis absolutely loved this song, and there was no way he wasn't going to dance to it. So rather than continuing the conversation, he simply turned around started lightly moving his hips against Harry's growing bulge. Louis felt Harry's hands tighten on his waist, and he smirked to himself, pleased that he had this effect on someone. The song went by relatively quickly, partially because Louis was more concerned with grinding on the man behind him than actually paying attention to it.  
  
Eventually, though, the song was over and Harry practically growled in Louis' ear, "Come back to my flat with me."  
  
Normally, Louis would've said no. Absolutely not. It was fun turning you on but let's just go fuck in the bathroom, yeah? There were so many reasons why Louis could've said no. Harry was just a stranger after all, and for all he knew, Harry could take people home all the time and kill them, or add them to his human skin collection, or keep them hostage. He could've been a fucking serial killer for Christs' sake. Despite the consistent stream of _no no and no_ 's that flowed through Louis' brain, something about Harry that struck him as different. Different in a good way, that is. Although the span of their conversation lasted only about two seconds, there was something in his heart that was saying it was okay to trust The Man With The Eyes. The man with the beautiful, pink lips that Louis wanted to kiss until they were red and swollen, the man with the wonderful brown curls that Louis wanted to tangle his hand in and it was weird that he wasn't even thinking that in a sexual way. Sure, he could imagine pulling those curls while Harry was fucking into him (his dick twitched) but he could also imagine just running his hands through them mindlessly while Harry's head rested on his chest and his breaths evened out.  
  
He really shouldn't have been thinking about that, though, because he had spoken one word to the man, yet he was already imagining them cuddling on a lazy Sunday morning.  
  
In the end, Louis ignored the red flags going off in his head, as he hardly had time to nod before Harry was yanking him by his wrist outside. While Harry hailed a cab, Louis made sure to send a group text to Zayn and Niall, saying that he was going home early. He could tell them the rest tomorrow. Harry was still holding onto him as a cab stopped in front of them and they quickly got into it, pushed along by the lust that was rapidly growing. Harry told the cab driver his address, only a slight slur in his speech, suggesting that he probably didn't have many drinks. As soon as the car started moving, Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into Harry's lap, ignoring the cab driver's call of "You should really buckle up, that isn't safe."  
  
He must not've cared too much, though, because he kept driving as Louis took Harry's head in his hands and kissed him furiously. His lips tasted bitter due to the alcohol, yet they were still soft and plump - perfectly moulding to Louis' thin ones. Their mouths moved together like they had done this thousands of times before, and Louis couldn't help the inconsistent beat of his heart and satisfaction pooling in his stomach. He kept his hands cupped on Harry's jaw, while Harry was doing much more exploring: Hands sliding up and down Louis' thighs, and eventually coming up to rest on his arse. Harry squeezed lightly and Louis was too buzzed to stop the moan that went from his mouth to Harry's. In response, Louis rutted his hips down against Harry's so their throbbing cocks rubbed together. Harry moaned Louis' name, and he really needed the cab driver to hurry up before he came in his pants. Luckily, it wasn't much longer after that when the cab stopped and Harry payed the driver with unsteady hands as they both rushed into the flat. What felt like twenty minutes from the cab to actually getting into the flat was only about one, tops, and Louis hardly got to step in the threshold before Harry was attacking him once again.  
  
They somehow managed to stumble their way into the bedroom, loosing both of their shirts in the process. Louis finally got his hands on some bare skin and holy _shit_ Harry's chest felt amazing. The skin was soft (clearly moisturized) and really warm. Of course, that probably had something to do with the way Louis was grinding against his clothed cock, but in Louis' defense, Harry is unfairly attractive. He traced his hands over Harry's sensitive nipples, and Harry immediately released a low moan into Louis' mouth. As some sort of retaliation, Harry brought his hand back down to Louis' arse and squeezed much more aggressively than he had a mere few minutes ago, causing Louis to let out a desperate whine. He felt slightly embarrassed, but Harry was smirking against Louis' lips, so he figured it was okay.  
  
"I wanna fuck you," Were Harry's exact words as he started sucking a bruise into Louis' neck, using one hand to grip his arse and the other to lightly rest on his waist. It was the perfect balance of hard and soft and Louis couldn't help but think that it represented more than what they had at this moment.  
  
"Yeah," Was all Louis managed to say back, too focused on the amount of pleasure shooting through his body. Harry put his hands on Louis' chest, pushing him back until he fell against the bed. Harry straddled him - knees on either side of his chest - and Louis suddenly realized that he wasn't used to being a bottom. He usually was the top, because he typically enjoyed giving it more than receiving it, so he made a mental note to have Harry bottom next time.  
  
_Next time._  
  
Louis unbuckled Harry's belt, and pushed down his jeans, taking his boxers right along with him. Harry's cock sprang free, already flushed at the tip and leaking precome, causing Louis to bite his lip as Harry stopped kissing him momentarily. Harry intensely watched Louis as he gripped his cock and used his thumb to smear the precome all over. Harry rutted up at the touch and let out a strangled whine, swatting Louis' hand away.  
  
Their lips came crashing together once more and this time, Harry went to work with unbuttoning Louis' jeans, and lifting himself slightly to push them down his thighs. In the process, Harry also rid himself of any clothing, sitting completely naked on top of Louis and in that moment, Louis didn't know if he had ever been more turned on in his life. Staring up at Harry at his huge cock, he couldn't help but imagine how amazing it would feel to have that inside of him. He still had his boxers on, though, and Louis only saw that as one more step away from fucking heaven. Instead of simply removing them, though, Harry started palming Louis through his boxers, not bothering to be very gentle at all, which Louis didn't mind. Harry's face was hardly two inches from Louis', watching him squirm as he jumped at the touch and they would both be lying if they said that this wasn't a major turn on for both of them. Louis took a second to appreciate how wrecked Harry looked even though they hadn't done anything yet. His eyes were glazed over, and his cheeks were red, yet his cock was angrily red, almost staring to get purple at the tip due to how turned on he was.  
  
Harry leaned down to Louis' ear, "You like that, baby?"  
  
Louis moaned at the nickname, "Fuck - yeah," Louis paused before grabbing the back of his neck and crashing their lips together once again, "Just get in me."  
  
Harry hummed into his mouth, and then disconnected the contact; he bit his lip as he slowly took Louis' shorts off, letting his already-dripping-with-precome cock spring free.  
  
"Fuck," Harry cursed quietly, taking in the sight before him. See, the thing is, Louis wasn't just really fit, or sexy or summat. He was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. The curtains that hadn't been fully closed let in a bit of light from the moon, cascading down Louis' torso and stopping short at his knees. His eyes were such a vibrant blue and Harry remembered thinking that this kind of blue only existed in photoshop. Apparently, he was wrong. Dead wrong. Louis' fringe was swept messily across his forehead and his body glimmered with a very thin sheen of sweat. And if a cock could be beautiful, well then, Louis' definitely qualified for that category. Just the way he was panting, head thrown back into the pillows, eyes closed in anticipation, knees slightly bent - it was nothing like Harry had ever seen and that was for sure. It was something out of a magazine - out of poetry, even. A sight that would not quickly be forgotten to say the least.  
  
Harry leaned down to press a kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth, then connecting their lips and Louis was surprised because the kiss was sweet, and meaningful. Nothing like the teeth and tongues they had shared before. Not that those weren't great, because Louis quickly learned that any kiss with Harry was great, but this one said far more. It wasn't filled with lust or hunger, but it was slow, passionate, and somehow spoke so many things that neither of them were brave enough to say just yet.  
  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Louis," Harry whispered into his mouth. He let his smile grow against Harry's lips, but eventually Harry pulled back, reaching in the drawer of the bedside table. He took out a small bottle of lube and worked it up his fingers. Setting the lube down, he brought his index finger to Louis' hole and smeared some lube around it before actually entering. He heard Louis' sharp intake of breath, taking it as a good sign, before entering another finger. He started to work them in and out and in and out before hearing Louis moan a soft, "More."  
  
Okay. He can do more.  
  
Harry added a third finger, thrusting in and out at a faster pace, striking a bit harder each time. And not only was Louis extremely beautiful but he also let out the prettiest moans and it just wasn't fair, okay? Louis started grinding down in time with his thrusts and it was so much and yet not enough. He was about to take his fingers out when Louis let out a particularly loud moan when Harry hit a certain spot.  
  
"Fuck, there - right there, Harry, right there," Louis panted, hands going white-knuckled from gripping the sheets so hard.  
  
"Here?" Harry teased, thrusting his fingers harder at that same angle, causing Louis' hips to twitch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah - right there."  
  
Much to Louis' disappointment, Harry slipped his fingers out, cock twitching when Louis let out a small whine. He cleaned his fingers with his discarded shirt, taking a condom package and ripping it open with his teeth. He was about to put it on when Louis sat up, taking it from his hands.  
  
"I got it," He volunteered, opening the package and slipping it on Harry's cock. Harry was reminded of how badly he needed to be touched when Louis' delicate fingers pushed the condom on, making Harry choke back a moan. When Louis was done he cupped Harry's face to pull him back into another kiss and Harry decided he really liked kissing Louis. Harry brought his hand to Louis' chest and lightly pushed, causing him to fall back down onto the mattress, as he lined himself up with Louis' hole. He pushed in slowly and despite opening him up with his fingers, he was still incredibly tight. Louis let out a strangled moan when Harry was only about halfway through, so as consolation for the temporary pain, Harry leaned down to capture him in yet another kiss. He could get used to this.  
  
_He could get used to this._  
  
Harry bottomed out, and it only took one thrust before Louis had lost complete control of his body - his legs were lying limp against the bed, hands laying lifeless by his head, letting Harry grab his hips and thrust into him with a force that was completely unanticipated. He came back to his senses with the third thrust, digging his nails into Harry's back, still unable to control his lower half. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He was completely giving himself to Harry and nothing would make him want to do otherwise. Harry found Louis' prostate relatively quickly, hitting it deeper and deeper each time, and Louis might or might not've been slightly embarrassed by the desperate moans escaping his mouth that were only getting louder and more high-pitched.  
  
"H-Harry, I'm gonna - I'm gonna come," Louis panted, apparently only giving Harry more incentive to drive harder into him, hands moving down to grip Louis in the arse, most likely leaving bruises that only turned him on even more. After another thrust, Harry used one hand to give a few tugs at Louis' cock, causing him to spray white streaks everywhere, and making Harry fill up his condom at the sight. Harry rode out his orgasm in Louis, then collapsed onto his chest, completely indifferent to the fact that he was now getting come on his own chest as well. With shaky hands, Louis laced his fingers in Harry's damp curls, taking in the comfortable silence. After about a minute or an hour (Louis wasn't very sure of anything at this point), Harry eased himself up, grabbing his shirt from the floor once again and wiping them down with it. He tossed it across the room into the dirty laundry bin and so what if he completely missed?  
  
He let his limbs go weak, falling down right beside Louis.  
  
"Fuck," Was all that Harry managed to say. Despite being a relative terse word, Louis knew that it expressed everything they were feeling in that moment. Their lifted spirits, warm expressions and soft kisses, mingling with the rough grabs and harsh tongues, everything was a bit hard to explain. That one word said everything they couldn't.  
  
And for some reason, they found that funny. They exchanged looks and then started laughing due to some inside joke they had yet to realize themselves. Louis rolled over so that his body was against Harry's side, and pulled him in for a soft and lazy kiss.  
  
Harry traced his hand over Louis' back, going from his neck to his the top of his arse and back again. It was nice, this kind of conjoined solace. It was comforting. They had known each other for less than 24 hours, yet they were already sharing an emotion more intimate than sex. Given, it was the best sex either of them had ever had.  
  
Louis pulled back slightly, "I like you, Harry."  
  
"I like you too, Louis," Harry replied, responding in time with his growing smile, "Do you want to stay the night?"  
  
Now it was Louis' turn to smile wide, "Yeah, I'd like that." Right after he responded, he realized he probably should've pretended to mentally check his schedule or be the least bit apprehensive, because he didn't want to seem too eager. Then again, he figured it didn't really matter. He let his arm wrap around Harry's waist as Harry snuggled closer so that he was facing Louis. As Harry's breaths hit Louis' chest, a sudden though popped into his head that there was no place he'd rather be than right here with this lovely, _lovely_ boy. Louis didn't even bother trying to fight the smile that planted itself on his face as he placed a kiss atop Harry's head, then allowed himself to drift off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments, questions, concerns, or requests, feel free to ask! Have a lovely day :)


End file.
